


My teachers are awesome

by GoldenTealPanther



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elite are the gods of the universe, F/M, Loki Is Good, Natasha is Gaia, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secret family, Steve and Natasha are not human, Steve is Infinity, Teacher Natasha Romanov, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTealPanther/pseuds/GoldenTealPanther
Summary: Just a normal school day, maths, history, finding out your teachers are superheroes and also secretly gods of the entire universe and who control everything... wait... what?!?!





	My teachers are awesome

There are three things everyone knows at New York High.

  1. Tests are likely to be cancelled due to an alien attack
  2. Mr Rodric and Mrs Roman are the best teachers in the world
  3. They are never seen outside of school by anyone

Mr Rodric was finishing up his history class just as the bell went one Friday afternoon but no-one seemed in a hurry to go. Mr Rodric was a mystery. He had the body of a god with the mind of a computer, so why he was teaching history to a bunch of highschoolers was something no-one could work out. No-one minded though, as he always made the subject interesting no-matter-what. 

Mrs Roman was the same, but she taught languages. It was a subject than many thought difficult until they had a class with her. She had waist-length bright red hair and toxic green eyes. The only thing that stopped all the class from crushing on her was the small diamond engagement ring on her left hand. A girl had asked when the wedding was, but Mrs Roman had just laughed and said there was no time.

Anyway, Mr Rodric was finishing the joint class he had with Mrs Roman, they were teaching how languages have combined through history when the alien attack alarm went off. The students ran to the doors, only to see a hideous creature pass outside. 

"Move the tables so you can hide behind them," Mr Rodric ordered silently, shocking the students who had never heard him take charge before.

Mrs Roman obviously had thought, as she started working immediately. Mr Rodric pulled out a phone and started rapidly talking to someone. He hung up and turned to Mrs Roman.

"They'll be here in 10, Tash. In the meantime, we protect our class."

Natasha nodded and rummaged in her handbag. The students, all now safely under the tables, peeked out to see what she was looking for, eyes widening comically when she pulled out two guns and a couple of knives.


End file.
